El Destino de un Guerrero
by BLACK-white-SiStErS
Summary: advertencia: esta historia contiene spoilers y muchos cambios desde el inicio,semi-AU. ¿Cuál es el camino a escoger cuando llegas a una intersección?


Prologo: decisiones

Sarutobi, sandaime hokage de konohakagure no sato, sostenía en brazos al primogénito de su recientemente fallecido sucesor, el bebe recién nació se le conocería con el nombre de naruto uzumaki, su verdadero apellido, namikaze, fue cambiado por el de su madre, quien no era conocida en el país, ni siquiera en el continente, a diferencia de su padre, el yoindaime hokage minato namikaze, si algún enemigo se enteraba seguramente lo matarían.

Hokage-sama-dijo apareciendo un chunin-el consejo quiere discutir el problema del demonio-informo mirando con odio a la criatura, apenas conteniéndose y no saltar para acabar con su corta existencia.

De acuerdo-contesto serio vigilando al chunin-diles que en media hora los veré en la sala de conferencias-el ninja se retiro luego de afirmar con un hai, suspiro y miro al pequeño-lo siento tanto uzumaki naruto-derramando unas lagrimas, apenas le cortaron el cordón umbilical y ya esta pasando más que cualquier shinobi en toda su vida.

Tú no lo lamentas tanto como yo-una voz pronuncio desde las sombras.

¿Quién eres?, muéstrate-demando el anciano.

Un hombre cuarentón, de cabellos lisos algo despeinados de tonalidad marrón obscuro que a las sombras parecían negros, la piel rosada y los ojos de color aguamarina, llevaba una gabardina larga y gruesa hecha de pieles, un extraño casco que actuaba como mascara ocultando la parte superior de su cara, este tenia forma de ave blanca pero en ves de plumas eran como cabellos que caían por la espalda del hombre hasta casi rozar el piso, poseía tatuajes azul obscuro raros en la pie, el sandaime lo reconoció como yukushi uzumaki, el líder del clan uzumaki, clan al servicio del país del remolino, país localizado en el continente del norte.

Yukushi, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto altamente sorprendido, después de todo cada continente era independiente de los demás, cada continente se manejaba a sí mismo, nunca desde la creación del planeta hubo interacciones entre un continente a otro.

¿Acaso no puedo llevarme el cuerpo de mi hija y a mi nieto?-replico el otro.

Kushina uzumaki fue el único caso de contacto entre continentes, después de todo cada continente tenia sus problemas, lenguaje y demás, tratar con otro podía terminar en guerra más que avance, también había que agregar que una extraña fuerza limitaba el mar hasta cierto punto que a partir de ahí si alguien quería cruzar o volvía con o en contra de su voluntad o moría, se decía que era el mismo kami-sama quien, o algún ente poderoso a su servicio, impedía el paso, la razón no se sabia, había cientos de rumores, el caso de la pelirroja fue sumamente sorprendente, por eso se mantuvo en secreto, los únicos que lo conocían eran su padre y él mismo.

Pues llevarte a tu hija-contesto firme-pero naruto se queda

¿Para que tu pueblo dañe a mi nieto?-pregunto hiriente-se que ahora es el jinchuuriki de kyuubi no yoko-dijo en un tono orgulloso-se ha convertido en un héroe, seguramente en el futuro lejano será aun más su grandeza.

Lo se-la replica fue seca-naruto será un poderoso **shinobi** al servicio de **konoha.**

Naruto será un **guerrero** fiel a su **familia** y **clan**, un guerrero como los de los años dorados, él se ira **conmigo**-exclamo autoritario el líder.

Minato comparado con kushina tiene más renombre y él pertenecía a esta aldea por lo tanto se queda en esta aldea-negándose a entregar al bebe de forma fácil.

¿Acaso has notado los ojos de tu aldea?, se le nota a kilómetros el cariño-diciendo con un gran sarcasmo en la última palabra-el quedarse aquí solo le traerá dolor y sufrimiento, nunca podrá alcanzar sus verdaderos limites en un lugar donde le ponen un margen tan pequeño.

No pienso discutir donde tendrá poder y donde no-dijo algo enfurecido el anciano-el poder se puede volver en contra de uno mismo afectándole no solo a sí mismo, si no que también afecta a todos y todo lo que rodea-termino con tristeza.

No me eches tus errores como si yo los hubiera cometido-el hokage le hecho una mirada que nada tenia de bonita siendo contestada en igual forma-supongo que al menos concordamos en querer que naruto crezca como un niño normal y más importante feliz-el otro asintió-por eso mismo te digo que debería irse conmigo-sarutobi lo miro como si le estuviera tomando el pelo-¿no te acuerdas como lo llamo ese ninja?, lo llamo demonio habiendo podido llamarlo bebe o algún sinónimo o palabra que se le parezca.

Solamente están dolidos-defendió-no puedes pedir que se olviden inmediatamente de todo lo ocurrido.

No-concedió-aunque se podría expresarse de una manera diferente.

¿A dónde quieres llegar?-le pregunto ya harto de las vueltas.

Lo que quiero decir es lo mismo que tú, "no puedes pedir que se olviden inmediatamente de todo lo ocurrido"-repitiendo sus palabras-también dijiste que las personas están heridas, cuando una persona esta dolida busca venganza o solución, en este caso será la primera, tú y mi nuero son demasiados crédulos si en verdad pensaron que las personas alabaran a lo que contiene lo que odian, ellos no ven la diferencia entre el portador y el kyuubi, lo único que saben es que lo que odian esta delante de sus ojos, débil e indefensa, es obvio que lo querrán matar en ese momento por temor que al crecer haga lo mismo que el tenko-hizo una pausa y luego reanudo el discurso-eso o podrían intentar usarlo como un arma y antes de que repliques, si admito que seguramente habrán personas que lo vean por lo que es o lo trataran de forma indiferente, sin embargo serán más que ceros a la izquierda y el daño seguramente ya estará hecho antes de de eso, todo eso quitándole el hecho de lo que decida tu consejo.

El hokage suspiro derrotado, cada una de sus palabras eran pura verdad, quizás naruto estaría mejor en una tierra lejos de los enemigos y donde no hubieran personas que supieran del kyuubi, mas no podía evitar el miedo, el que estuviera lejos de su protección, en un lugar donde la vida era un reto constante, el como crecería y demás, la hora de la reunión se acercaba, la decisión tenia que ser tomada en ese momento.

Aunque me negase te lo llevarías igual-era una afirmación que igualmente fue contestada con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de yukushi- esta bien tu ganas-mientras estira los brazos entregando al recién nacido a su abuelo-solo promete que sea fuerte y que siga por el buen camino.

Te lo prometo-recibiendo al niño-raro en un shinobi decir "buen camino"-con un tono de broma provocando que un suave sonrisa apareciera en la cara del sandaime-¿en dónde esta kushina?

En aquella dirección-señalando a hacia un punto del bosque contrario a donde estaba konoha-hay una cabaña, en ella la encontraras-el hombre se dio la vuelta para buscar a su hija-espera quiero que también cuando crezca lo traigas de visita alguna vez que queremos conocerlo.

No te preocupes-le contesto entendiendo el plural-no pienso negarle sus antecedentes en este continente, le diré sobre el kyuubi a los quince años, a los dieciséis te lo traeré, ¿te parece bien?

Tú sabes mis verdaderos deseos-respondió con la voz algo baja y melancólica-esta bien que venga al tiempo acordado-ya con voz normal.

Al finalizar la respuesta cada uno marcho a su rumbo, intentando confiar en un mañana mejor.

Fin del prologo


End file.
